The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of a Red Maple tree (Acer rebrum) to which I have given the varietal name ‘RT4’.
DISCOVERY
I discovered my new variety of Red Maple tree in the Spring, 2002, growing in a production area of a commercial nursery in Morgan County, Ga. The tree was growing among a group of cultivated Red Maple trees which were grown from bare-root liners purchased from an Oregon nursery for liners in February, 2000, and planted in the Morgan County, Ga. nursery subsequent to that date. I therefore assume that my Red Maple tree is approximately 4 years old. The liners were purchased as October Glory® Red Maple trees that were asexually reproduced from tissue culture. Due to the nature of tissue culture, genetic variation is common, and I believe my Red Maple tree ‘RT4’ represents a mutation which occurred during the tissue culture process; or which is the result of tissue collected from a branch sport. All of the other trees in the group of Red Maple trees appear to be true October Glory Red Maple trees and exhibit none of the characteristics of my Red Maple tree ‘RT4’.
Propagation
After observing my new tree for two years, ‘RT4’ was asexually propagated, using vegetative cuttings, at my direction in the Summer, 2004. This took place at my nursery in Bishop, Ga. No attempt was made to propagate ‘RT4’ prior to this time, nor were any trees in the block of trees where ‘RT4’ is located used for propagation purposes prior to this time. This propagation and its resulting progeny have proven that my new variety has characteristics which are firmly fixed. Further, these observations have confirmed my new variety represents a new and improved variety of Red Maple tree, as particularly evidenced by the striking reddish-brown bark of the tree and which can be reliably propagated asexually.
Uniqueness
‘RT4’ was observed to have a reddish-brown bark which is striking in color. This characteristic distinguishes my new tree from other typical seedlings of Red Maple trees and known cultivars.
Use
‘RT4’ has been observed for a period of time and is believed to be particularly useful wherever Red Maple are used; as a speciman tree in a lawn or park, besides streets, and in residential, city, and commercial plantings. Red Maple trees are considered a highly ornamental, very attractive tree, and my improved variety with its striking reddish-brown bark adds to its desirability in landscape setting.